1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a moving image data recording apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an imaging apparatus is known as a moving image data recording apparatus. The imaging apparatus is provided with functions of generating moving image data from a captured image and recording the moving image data on a recording medium such as a memory card. Such an imaging apparatus have appeared in recent years. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-130097 discusses an imaging apparatus capable of acquiring moving image data in advance and temporarily storing the moving image data in a memory before a user inputs a recording instruction and, when the user inputs the recording instruction, recording the moving image data acquired in advance.
However, with the imaging apparatus discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-130097, moving image data temporarily stored in the memory before the user inputs the recording instruction may include the one unsuitable for recording if the user rotates a camera or applies an excessive vibration to the camera during image angle adjustment. Generally, a moving image for a predetermined time length in seconds is temporarily stored in the memory. Therefore, if the user inputs the recording instruction after waiting for at least the predetermined time length in seconds, moving image data unsuitable for recording will not be recorded. However, if the user inputs the recording instruction without waiting for the predetermined time length, moving image data unsuitable for recording will be recorded.